Memories of the heart, Emotional storm
by AkaeritheShadow
Summary: A kakashixoc fic, part of the elemental hearts fic. Once again no explaination.
1. Childhood then reunion

**Memories of the Heart, Emotional Storm **

By Akaeri Natsuri

Kakashi Hatake & Arashi Mitsumi

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, if I did kakashi wouldn't be late.

A/N: This is another story and it's kakashi and an oc called arashi. Here's part one so see what ya think.

Chapter 1: Childhood then reunion

A silver haired boy sat on a pile of rocks in Kumogakure. He sighed as he glanced around with charcoal black eyes. He was lonlier then any twelve year old should be. Three figures approached him and he recognized them as his sensei and teammates.

"Hey Kakashi come here." Said the blonde jounin Arashi. The silver haired genin did as told and the jounin whispered in his ear. He turned to see smoke being blow away from a ledge above and behind where he'd been.

"Who would wanna watch a stick in the mud like you?" Obito asked.

"An enemy." Kakashi growled.

"Calm down." Rin said to her teammates. Arashi as the argued threw a kunai. A fair distance away someone caught it and read the note attached.

"Very well Arashi-san." Said a female voice. It was lat and the team had skipped lunch. The three younger nin were surprised by the sudden appearance of a cloud nin who looked their age.

"Evening." Arashi said.

"Good evening indeed Arashi-san." Said the girl. She had short spiky black hair and steel grey eyes. She wore a long black coat, baggy black pants, a black shirt, and a vest similar to Arashi's only grey. Her headband was tied around her thigh the black cloth blending into her pants.

"Who're you?" Kakashi asked suspiciously.

"Well koshiro kiba I am kumogakure chunin MItsumi Arashi." She said. He was stunned.

"They are Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Obito, and Rin." The jounin said. She smiled. "Would you know any places to eat?" He asked.

"There are only two good places in all of Kumo. Ichiru's ramen place or Mizaki's dango shop." She said laughing. Since dango was more of a treat she lead them to the ramen stand. Taking a seat she gestured for the rest to do the same.

"Brought friends Ari-chan?" The cook asked.

"Yep. Two bowls of beef, one chicken, one vegetable, and my regular." She said. Arashi laughed.

"Do you mind if we call you Ari?" He asked.

"Only so I don't get confused with you Arashi-san." She replied. All five bowls were given to them. Ari got an oriental style. Talk and laughs accompanied dinner. Then she took them to get dango. Arashi watched them from the ramen stand.

"So she's the Inuazuma No Ryu?" He asked.

"Yep. Much like your Konoha's yellow flash or that boys the son of the white fang she's a part of a legacy. Some elders say she shouldn't be let out of the village for fear of losing her." The old man said. Arashi nodded in understanding.

"I may have to talk to the Raikage about that." He said. All four teenagers returned with Ari leading.

"So Mitsumi sounds like a familiar name. Are you from an important clan?" Obito asked. Ari froze.

"No, I'm from a very minor clan." She replied.

"No way, what are your family like?" He asked curiously.

"Drop it." She snapped.

"Oh come on." Obito teased. She ran off hearing Kakashi calling Obito a baka. She knew anyone who could catch her wouldn't try.

"Time to get going. I have to do something quick." Arashi said. "You guys can leave anything for Ari-chan with Ichiru-san." He instructed. Everyone left behind something that Ichiru left at a small house on the edge of town. She found five things right away. A beautiful kunai with golden cloth on the handle, a pair of goggles sat folded on a cloth bag. The bag had medical supplies not from kumo. A beautiful mask was next looking like a kitsune. From the details it was obviously not a cheap thing. Lastly was a note of apology from them all. It had dawned on Obito afterward that she acted as if life were fine but had a feel of sadness and tragedy about her. She decided to request a mission to Konoha but was denied. She sent a letter to Arashi. A week later she got a letter back from Arashi telling her of the tragic lose of Obito. Right after their return they'd been sent to Iwa. She once again requested to be allowed to visit but was denied so she sent a letter. They kept the letters up back and forth for sometime.

"Arashi-sensei why doesn't she come visit?" Kakashi asked. He shrugged.

"The Raikage refuses her requests to visit Konoha." Arashi said. The it was time. Suddenly alarms went off. The kyuubi no kitsune had arrived. Everyone had their orders. Arashi summoned Gamabunta and they prepared. He sacrificed himself to seal the kyuubi in a child. Kakashi sent her a letter as did the third hokage. She sent a reply quick stating her condolences and own sadness. The raikage due to her skills refused to let her go. She walked into his office a scowl on he rnormally beautiful and pale face. She was a jounin now and had traded her shirt for a tank and kept her vest zipped all the way up. This was her first time this year. She'd been trying every six months or so since the kyuubi attack.

"What do you need Mitsumi-san?" He asked. The eighteen year old growled.

"I want to go visit my friends in Konoha." She said. The raikage frowned.

"You know your not allowed to." He said. She felt ready to hurt someone as she stormed off. Kakashi spent sometime as a member of the ANBU. She spent time pouring over scrolls for a way out of her confinement without becoming a missing nin. She put in a semi formal request to the sandaime hokage to help her. She recieved a plan with a letter. She chuckled as she read it. The sandaime was certainly a wise and sneaky old man.

Two years later the raikage began to grow angry with her. She'd refused every missions sent her way.

"Mitsumi-san it's your duty as a shinobi to take on missions for your country." He said.

"I bore of missions only in the lightning country." She replied. The boredom in her tone emphasized her point.

"Fine, leave go to Konoha. Let your tallents be wasted and your clan forgotten." He snarled. She left her head band on the floor and was gone.

Hatake Kakashi wasn't expecting to get tackled by a black blur.

"Long time no see Kashi-kun." A voice purred. He found hilsef staring into a pair of steel grey eyes.

"Ari-chan?" He asked. She nodded. He chuckled. "Get off." he said since she had him pinned. She got up and laughed.

"I have to visit Sandaime-sama then we can catch up." She said running off. He had no time to respond.

"I see it worked." Sarutobi said as soon as the girl ahd walked in.

"Hai, Arigato gozaimasu." She said bowing. He smiply smiled.

"Now, now. You have catching up to do and I have paper work to do." He said shooing the twenty year old jounin out. Kakashi found her wearing a beautiful kitsune mask. He made her put it away.

"I still have the presents you guys gave me." She said. That had been years ago.

"How about we go to Ichiraku and talk then we can get some dango and you can meet some friends." He said. She was overjoyed. As always she got oriental and he got beef.

"I can't believe their gone." She said. He nodded. There was so much to talk about.

"When did you become a jounin?" He asked.

"About two years after I met you guys." She replied. "Still was stuck with missions only in lightning country." She added annoyed. He nodded. He could understand all too well.

"Who's the girl?" Asked a dark haired girl as the approached the dango shop.

"Anko this is Arashi. Arashi this is Anko." He said smirking. Mitarashi Anko was a very odd girl but also pretty good.

"Guys! Kakashi has a new friend!" Anko called.

"Shut up Anko!" A voice shot back. Umino Iruka, Sarutobi Asuma, Yuuhi Kurenai, and Maito Gai all walked out of the tavern next door.

"She's cute Kakashi." Asuma said. Kurenai glared at him slightly.

"I'm Mitsumi Arashi." She said. Each introduced themselves in turn.

"So this is the kumogakure girl you-" Iruka was cut off by Kakashi covering his mouth and chuckling nervously.

"What?" Arashi asked.

"He talks about you a lot." Asuma said with a smile. Kakashi let go of Iruka and rubbed the back of his head. Now he'd owe Asuma for saving him.

Here it is boys and girls. Same drill as always. R&R Thanks...


	2. To the future and lessons

Memories of the heart, emotional storm

Chapter 2: To the future and lessons

"Kakashi I challenge you." Gai said.

"Kashi-kun! Can you show me more of the village?" Arashi asked. Kakashi nodded.

"Oh course Ari-chan." he replied.

"What an annoying and cool thing." Gai said annoyed. Anko laughed. As the two walked away Kurenai smiled.

"They're so cute together." She said grinning. The rest had to agree.

Six years passed and Kakashi was to teach a genin team. The students were Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruko Sakura. Arashi had refused a team for some time now. She'd spent the last few years as a konoha jounin training herself. Her clan had a secret she was trying to unlock. At the training field the three genin found Arashi practicing. They were amazed by her moves.

"Lightning style: Dragon blaze no jutsu." She said. She spun herself around at the last second to avoiud hitting the genin. "What the hell are you kids doing here?" She asked.

"Kakashi-sensei sent us." Said a blond who had an obviously loud mouth.

"Hatake." She said annoyed. "Your sensei knows I train here at this time."

"So someone's in the way." Said a brooding boy with raven black hair. She nodded.

"Then move you crazy lady." Said the blond with an agitated look. The steel eyed women made hand signs.

"Lightning style: Black star no jutsu." She said. The boy yelped as he was shocked.

"Watch it kid." She said going back to practice. Hours later Kakashi appeared.

"Oops...sorry Arashi-chan." He said seeing Arashi. "I forgot what day it was."

"Liar." Arashi replied. "Anyways Kashi-kun i'm gonna have to talk to you later." She said leaving. The three genin laughed.

"Your in trouble Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said.

"Yeah, she's scary." Naruto added.

"Arashi-sensei is as meek as Naruto-dobe." Sasuke said smirking. Kakashi chuckled. 'Oh how Ari would laugh at this' He thought. He gave them a survival bell test and after it was over he went to the tavern to meet up with the others.

"Heard you almost got your team hurt already." Asuma said. He had the new ino-shika-cho trio. Kakashi grumbled and sat down reading icha icha paradise. Black nailed fingers pulled down his book as steel eyes met with his black one.

"Next time warn me. It's a good thing the blond's loud." She said. He nodded then remembered Sasuke's comment.

"May want to watch Sasuke he thinks your as meek as that blond." He said chuckling. This caused the rest to burst into snickers and chuckles.

"Wanna leave these goofs here?" She asked. He nodded and whispered something which made her chuckle. He let her lead him away, waving lamely to his companions. They went to her apartment and sat on her couch listening to music. He wore a black tank and his black pants. She wore a zip up sleeveless turtleneck, and black pants. He had his arms wrapped around her and his chin on her shoulder. She held his hands and was cuddled up next to him.

"Your so cute when your cuddly." He said grinning. She laughed and curled her legs up under the rest of her body. Then she twisted around and kissed him sweetly. He smirked. She kissed him again and he held her close. Their relationship had grown in six years. It had grown very slowly though. They prefered to savor the time they spent together since neither knew what the next day would bring. He however loved that he could bring out this quiet soft side of her. Around friends she was full of laughter and fun, while on a mission she was silent and tough.

"Ya know everyone thinks i've got you whipped." She whispered. He nodded.

"Yep. They don't know me so well." He replied. He scooped her up and she squeaked a bit. He lay her on the bed and lay down next to her. She curled up close to him and he smiled. She fell into a light sleep and he stroked her soft black hair. It wasn't long before he fell asleep as well. Kakashi yawned the next morning. Arashi walked in and handed him a bottle of water.

"Morning Kashi-kun." She said. "Don't forget you have to have your students over and yes you can send Sakura-chan here." She reminded him.

"What would I do without you?" He asked.

"Rely on Asuma and Kurenai." She replied. Those two had also been dating for a few years. The train of thought was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in Anko." She called. The door to the apartment opened and Kakashi yawned getting up. Only Anko and Kakashi had keys to Arashi apartment hence the easy guess. The two girls had actually become fast friends.

"I'm gonna get my clothes and go." He said.

"You do that." The special jounin said from the living room next door.

"No corrupting my student Mitarashi." He said before walking out the door. He swore he heard a whisper about the same to him but he wasn't sure.

"I would never." She said in an indignant tone she knew he heard.

"Right well we need to hide a few things so let's get to work." Arashi said. Opening a hidden closet the pair stashed Kakashi's things there, as well as anything rather dangerous. "This could be fun." She said humming. All new genin got to stay with jounin for a weekend to learn more about their lives as elite shinobi. Girls stayed with herself and Kurenai more often then not. It was early afternoon when they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Arashi called. Sakura walked in to see the two jounin cleaning. "Welcome Sakura-chan. I'm Mitsumi Arashi and this is Mitarashi Anko. Since Kashi-kun is bad with girls-" Arashi explained.

"And a pervert." Anko interrupted.

"-you'll stay with us." Arashi finished.

"Cool." Sakura said. Inner Sakura was ecstatic. A slight ding caused Arashi to gesture for them to sit as she brought out lunch. It was a simple bit of onigiri and miso soup. After lunch they just talked.

"Any questions?" Arashi asked.

"Are you going out with Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked. Arashi and Anko laughed.

"Why do you ask?" Arashi asked.

"He called you Ari-koi." Sakura said. Anko went into hysterics. Arashi nearly burst into a renewed fit of laughter.

"Well my little kunoichi in training time to get to the point. Kashi-kun is gonna be teaching the boys secrets having to do with being a ninja. My job is to teach you kunoichi secrets." Arashi said. Anko nodded.

"Thought you had two girls." Anko said after a minute.

"Yamanaka's with Kurenai. I don't want her and Sakura-chan fighting the whole time." Arashi replied. Sakura grinned. She had two skilled jounin to hang out with all weekend and no Ino. It was perfect. Arashi asked Sakura to show them the clothes she'd brought. Both jounin tsk'd at each thing until they got to the bottom. There were better things. A black net shirt, a pair of spandex black shorts, a red sleeveless top, and a few similar items.

"The first lesson is to play off your figure. Some girls wear little clothes, others wear clothes that accent their curves while covering them up." Anko said. Sakura got an idea of the point. Arashi wore lots of clothes that covered her up but they gave emphasis to her curves. Anko shown off a lot of her long legs but her coat added mystery.

"With you we should use accents." Arashi decided. Anko agreed. They picked out an outfit consisting of black pants that hugged her waist and legs flared out a bit starting at her knees. Her top was deep red with a white dragon whose eyes rested just right. She wore black gloves and her arms were wrapped to nearl her elbow. They put her hair in a ponytail and smiled.

"Next is appeal. All girls wear make up even if it's a little and skin colored." They lead Sakura to the bathroom and Arashi did a bit of makeup. A pink lip gloss, black eye liner, a glittery eye shadow, and a bit of pale blush.

"She looks totally cute." Anko said.

"The two rules of being a kunoichi my dear Sakura-chan are, knock 'um dead, and don't give up unless it's the only way." Arashi said.

"The unspoken third rule is there's always another way." Anko added. Sakura was amazed.

"Remember what Saiya-san use to say?" Arashi asked.

"Skill or looks isn't a question. A kunoichi's got them both." Anko recited.

"You two must be the best then." Sakura said. Both women squealed and hugged the girl.

"So cute. Should we show her what she could do when she's older?" Arashi asked. Anko nodded. This made Arashi laugh. It had been a stupid question.

"This'll be good." Anko muttered.

"Transform." Arashi looked just like Sakura but a bit taller, older, and with more assets. The trio walked out of the apartment with Anko and Sakura watching Arashi. The dragons eyes rested just right on her cleavage so they were sure to garner attention.Arashi had let her weapon pouches show and her headband so they knew she was a shinobi. Several guys stopped and stared with a few even whistling. Both observers were laughing hysterically as Arashi teased a man in his early twenties. Once back at the apartment Sakura was in awe. If a girl had looks then men were knocked off their guard. Then if she had skill she could take advantage of that and beat her opponent easily. Then the trio ate dinner and talked late into the night. After Sakura had gone to bed Anko and Arashi had more adult talks.

Here's chapter 2, Read and Review for chapter 3. Thanks a lot to those of you reading.


End file.
